onifleetfandomcom-20200214-history
UGF Elite
"Touching the armour of Taiidan can get you killed, but touching the armour of UGF Elite, oh, that something far worse to do."'' A philospher who briefly bumped into a UGF Elite. He and his entire family were excuted by flame. ' UGF Elite The UGF Elite are incredibly adept soldiers who have seen hundreds of battles and have particapated in many differnt war trades. The UGF created the Elite to enforce the more lawless Extra-Galactic Colonies before they became regional states of the Extra Galactic Assembly (EGA). UGF Elite spend their entire lives fighting. They are taken to every front as soldiers and those that reach 70 years of age can be sent to be gentically altered so that their training as Elite lasts until they are a hundred years old. At this age they are highly unlikly to change in their morals making them next to impossible to be bribed or to not uphold the law. After being gentically altered both their mental pathways are made immune to brain diseases as well as to increasing their physcal strength and endurance while stablizing the heart and essential organs. Many of these Elite are often 3 times as strong as their orginal species is at average. Their armour adds to these physcial strengths by a factor of 10 making them 30 times as strong as their orginal species and 30 times the stamina and endurance. In this galaxy the average life span of a UGF Elite is about 800 years, in the colonies though its around 200 years old at average. Because of the UGI not being actual permanet members of the UGF UGI Soliders and citzens are not allowed to be trained as UGF Elite. As Enforcers of the Law The UGF Elite are among the most well trained and Morally centered soldiers in the UGF. Although they are rarely seen in the galaxy they can be more often found among the Extra Galactic Colonies enforcing law and order as both judge and jury and excutioner (if need be). UGI Relations Although the UGI were not allowed to be trained as UGF Elites, the UGF Elites did respect the Taiidans. When a few UGF elites were on the homeworld of the Taiidans, children began to touch their armor and one of the elites turned around to execute only to be slain by the childs father. UGI did have a hand in training these soldiers though very minor. However the UGF has made UGI worlds off limits to the Elites as they would be subjected to UGI laws which at the time were much more strict. The saying touching their armor was said on Unitas in front of a Taiidan as to insult him, when the person said it didn't fully understand Taiidans he allowed the saying but the persons family disappeared. The person who was insulted Cipher 2. Post Sorghelli War One of the UGF Elites went to the planet New Taiidan and when someone tried to touch the armor when the UGF Elite drew his weapon he was surrounded by the Taiidan Secret Police, he was never seen again, but he was in the Taiidan Secret Police headquarters where he was tortured beyond his limit just to prove a point. When they released him to go back to his commanding officer he was inrecognizable as a human much less as a healthy person it turned out the Taiidans infected him with the Phage on purpose and let the man go. He would later die from the disease.